Di Balik Sebuah Alasan
by sweet-peroxide
Summary: Maleficent adalah peri yang bebas dan menyukai segala sesuatu yang ada di Moors karena kerajaan itu adalah tempat tinggalnya—rumahnya. Sampai kedatangan anak laki-laki yang berusaha mencuri sesuatu dari rumahnya. Ficlet 648 words. OS.


**Di Balik Sebuah Alasan**

**Maleficent **belongs to Walt's Disney Pictures.  
No money is being made and no copyright  
infringement is intended.

...

Maleficent dilahirkan sebagai peri yang baik. Sangat baik dan polos sampai membuat makhluk-makhluk ajaib di Moors menyukainya; menganggapnya sebagai seorang teman dan bahkan peri yang sanggup melindungi mereka. Maleficent adalah peri yang bebas dan menyukai segala sesuatu yang ada di Moors karena kerajaan itu adalah tempat tinggalnya—rumahnya.

Sampai kedatangan anak laki-laki yang berusaha mencuri sesuatu dari rumahnya.

Maleficent sadar bahwa dulu ia adalah peri yang begitu polos dan bahkan tidak pernah berburuk sangka kepada siapapun bahkan kepada seorang manusia yang selalu dianggap jahat dan egois.

Maleficent berpikir tidak semua manusia seperti yang dikatakan makhluk-makhluk di Moors. Ia ingin percaya Stefan tidak demikian. Stefan berbeda seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu; anak laki-laki polos dan sederhana yang bisa disebutnya sebagai teman.

Tapi tentu saja Maleficent menyadari seiring waktu berlalu bahwa Stefan sama saja seperti Raja Hendry dari kerajaan para manusia.

Angkuh, ambisius, dan serakah.

Hatinya begitu hancur ketika Stefan mencuri sayapnya; sayap yang melambangkan kebebasan serta identitasnya sebagai peri di Moors. Hatinya jauh lebih sakit dibandingkan luka di punggungnya. Luka yang ditorehkan Stefan—pengkhianatan laki-laki itu—jauh lebih parah dibandingkan apa pun.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup ini, Maleficent menangis.

Ia terluka. Perasaannya tercabik-cabik hingga tidak ada lagi yang tersisa. Stefan yang mengkhianatinya demi tahta dan ambisi menjadi raja merupakan pukulan terbesar bagi dirinya. Dan luka itu tidak akan bisa disembuhkan dalam waktu yang singkat.

Sejak saat itu Maleficent tidak pernah lagi percaya akan cinta sejati.

Semuanya hanyalah kebohongan seperti yang sering dilakukan para manusia.

Ia dengan cepat berubah menjadi peri yang berbeda karena kebencian dan kedengkiannya terhadap Stefan. Maleficent hanya berpikir ingin membalaskan rasa sakitnya terhadap laki-laki itu. Ia ingin agar Stefan menderita.

Maleficent ingin bersenang-senang di atas penderitaan Stefan.

Tapi ketika semua itu terwujud, ketika Stefan akhirnya menghembuskan nyawa karena sikap paranoidnya, Maleficent tidak merasakan kesenangan itu. Ia tidak merasa bahagia tatkala menatap tubuh tak bernyawa sang raja. Justru sebaliknya, hatinya terasa hampa. Jauh lebih kosong sebelum kematian laki-laki itu.

"... Apa yang sedang kaupikirkan, _Mistress_?"

Maleficent hanya menatap sekilas. Diaval—pelayannya yang begitu setia—menatapnya dengan penuh minat. Namun sang gagak dengan cepat menurunkan pandangan ketika Maleficent menatapnya tajam.

Ia tidak ingin mengatakan kepada Diaval mengenai apa yang ada di pikirannya; jika ia tengah mengingat kejadian di masa lalu. Tidak sekarang ketika begitu banyak kebahagiaan yang dirasakan di atas langit Moors. Terdengar seruan senang di sekitarnya. Bunga-bunga bermekaran seperti tengah ikut merasakan kebahagiaan yang ada. Moors hari ini tampak jauh lebih indah dibandingkan hari-hari biasanya; tidak suram dan kelam ketika hatinya masih terluka.

Tentu saja mengingat hari ini adalah hari bahagia bagi Aurora.

"Aku masih tidak menyukai laki-laki itu," Diaval berkata lagi; menatap sosok Aurora dan sang pangeran yang kini tengah bertukar ciuman. Lonceng berdentang dan menggema di sekitarnya. "Phillip maksudku."

"Dan apa alasanmu tidak menyukainya?" Maleficent bertanya lagi. "Aku tidak melihat ada yang salah dengan Phillip."

Diaval sedikit merenggut. "Semuanya terlihat salah. Aurora... dia terlalu baik untuk Phillip."

Maleficent mengabaikan kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan Diaval. Terdengar jelas nada tidak suka dari suara pelayannya. Ia tahu bahwa Diaval terlalu dekat dengan Aurora—sama seperti dirinya.

Tapi apa pun yang dikatakan Diaval—bahwa Phillip tidak pantas bagi Aurora—sama sekali tidak penting sekarang. Anak perempuan yang pernah dikutuknya tumbuh menjadi gadis yang begitu cantik. Dan hari ini, gadis itu akan menikah; bersiap merengkuh kebahagiannya yang masih jauh terbentang.

Maleficent tidak pernah merasa lebih bahagia dari ini.

Semuanya memang dimulai dari sebuah kesalahan di masa lalu, tapi apa pun kesalahan tersebut ada alasan di balik semua itu. Kini, Maleficent hanya bisa mengingat dan berharap agar dirinya tidak membuat kesalahan yang sama.

**THE END**

Akhirnya baru sempat menonton Maleficent juga. Mungkin fanfiksi ini jauh dari sempurna jadi saran akan sangat diterima. Terima kasih sudah mampir~!


End file.
